infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
Hello all! This page isn't as much a story as it is a summary of my headcanon of the Infinity Blade backstory. Firstly, a guide so that my lore can be unerstood. House Lar- Raidriar, Yuniel (Raidriar's adoptive mother), Arcendal (Raidriar's adoptive father & Head of house Lar) House Tel- Silur (Ausar's father & Head of House Tel), Ausar, Lanis (Ausar's mother), Ealosseum House Ix- Thane (Head), Oslim, Therin, Melek, Gortoel House Dhi- Saydhi, Rasdhi (Saydhi's father & Head), Kadhi (Saydhi's mother), Yyrdhi (Lesser Deathless) House Burke- Terrovax (Head), Acodis, Ashimar The End- Lelindre, Kuero The Outsiders- Ryth, Galath, Just to let you guys know, anyone is welcome to add an Interlude inbetween chapters. Don't worry about grammar if English isn't your strong suit, I will correct it. The interludes will lead into a full fan-fiction dealing with House Tel's alliance with Galath, Ausar's coming of age & a few twists & turns! :D Setting the Stage As the recently formed Houses learned more about their new world, they quickly split it amongst themselves, forming the realms of Hespern, Lantimor, Larioth, Saranthia, Epon, Metia, Seccia & Dūrl (Pangaean for The Outside Lands). As House Tel was the largest of the Deathless clans, they quickly took hold of Saranthia, Koroth & Lantimor, whilst Lar took Larioth, Dhi took Epon, The End took Hespern, Ix took Metia, Burke took Seccia & the Outsiders were confined to Dūrl. Galath quietly observed the formation of his new world & stayed out of the Deathlesses' affairs, allowing their dominion over his planet. He started to forge weapons with his apprentice, a talented young Deathless known as Ryth. Very quickly, the Houses began to set up embassies in each other's lands. However, Houses Tel & Lar's refusal to allow these in their seats of power caused anger amongst the others & this led to all of the Houses keeping secrets from one another, such as House Tel's newly constructed Vault of Tears. Inner Conflict All was not well within the Deathless Pantheon. In the newly formed hierarchy, House Lar were furious that House Tel had taken Lantimor, a land they felt was rightly theirs. This led to numerous conflicts & eventually, the Houses agreed to let House Lar have minor influence in Lantimor, allowing them to construct the Dark Citadel. Galath, after a period of inactivity had recently came to inspect the Deathless kingdoms. He was pleased with most of their lands. However, the greed & influence of Arcendal worried him. He began contemplating measures to subdue the Deathless, should they ever follow House Lar's lead. Meanwhile, House Ix had come into heated conflict with The End, due to a damaged bridge resulting in the bodily destruction of a lesser Deathless heir to one of the lords. At such a critical stage of maturity, his rebirth had resulted in a rampant QIP Abomination. The End remained silent & tension grew among the others, each paranoid & fearful of each other's wrath. And so, Galath turned to House Tel &, more importantly, it's young heir - Ausar. Things Change Enthralled by the Worker of Secrets', as Galath was now referred to's knowledge, Silur pulled many resources into his projects, yielding great wonders like the Aegis & Helio sets of armour. However, House Lar had found their own ace in the hole. A young mortal engineer known as Eves had risen to prominence for genetically engineering the first Daeril, an Eyeless Noc. Arcendal was now eager to best his rival, before a civil war broke out, a war he knew he could not win conventionally. Rumours had began to circulate that Quesgül, Head of The End had passed away & his daughter, Lelindre had been annointed as his successor. It was after her initiation that she recalled all End assets to the Pinnacle Monastery, for unexplained reasons. The vacant lands were given to House Burke, due to their proximity to Seccia. It was at this time, the Dragons came. Eves' manipulations of biology had resulted in smaller experiments known as Dregoèl, in Pangaean developing abnormalities in their lesser QIPs, leading to vast changes in size, resiliance, temperament & most importantly, power. They quickly escaped Larioth & scorched nearby Seccia, leading to it's renaming of the Seccian Desert. The Pantheon was thrown into disarray. The Dragons were a menace to everything, including the Deathless, due to the potential destruction of their Rebirthing Temples. It was at this point that Silur knew he had to act. Interlude: An Heir to Spare Silur strode through the halls of his newly completed Vault of Tears. This 'dragon' menace was, wihout a doubt concerning. He had heard whispers of what had happened to Seccia. However, if the Dragons were heading in a clockwise pattern, away from the Ashlands surrounding the Pantheon's lands, Hespern would be hit next. Silur had already began calling the Noc family, a group of lesser Deathless who could clone themselves, losing free will, whilst retaining efficiency. House Burke, Ix & Dhi had pledged their support & House Dhi was cleaning up in Seccia. That did, of course leave the question of whether his ally, Galath would intervene. The Worker had been busy, as of late. His proposed 'Ark Swords' seemed like a good investment, however their linkage to house Tel's QIP could possibly be used against them, where Arcendal to steal one, which would not be surprising, given House Lar's reputation... His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from the Tower's hangar bay, followed by a hearty laugh. It seemed Ausar had once again bested his mentor, Kyoul, The Archivist. "My, my Silur, you're boy's got a true fighting spirit!" Said The archivist, with a large grin. Silur simply brushed it off with a cold glare & continued onwards. Huh, he thought. If Ausar were really this 'miracle child', he would not have been born with a QIP defect. The risk of his memory, & by extension the House's secrets leaking away was far too high. Unfortunately, his second son, Ealosseum was even more pitiful. Ealosseum frequently spent his days admiring nature with his mother & enjoying literature, long walks & painting. Pathetic. He stood no chance against any House as he stood. Hm, maybe this Dragon thing, if it even exists will be good for my heirs after all, Silur thought, a malicious smile beginning to form behind his mask. Category:Unfinished Category:Work in Progress